deluxehighfandomcom-20200215-history
Leo Jordan-Potter
Leo Alexander Jordan-Potter (born Leo Joyner; 31 August) is a Muggle-born wizard of the Jordan and Potter families, the adoptive son of Jamie Jordan and Elliot Potter. He is also the adoptive brother of Kalysta and Maggie as well as the biological brother of Caleb. The first year of Leo's life was marked by a neglectful upbringing in an impoverished Muggle household, where he remained until his adoption. He has been considered one of the most rebellious and volatile wizards within his family of all time, henceforth earning the epithet "Pyro Potter" from the media. Upon attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Leo was Sorted into Gryffindor House for his dauntless and dynamic nature. He was initially in the same year as Albus Cauldwell and Roman Peltier-Thorn but was made to repeat a year as a result of failing his first year examinations. Throughout his education, Leo served as an abiding source of terror to the school and its inhabitants, with his sadistic streak and often sociopathic tendencies consistently keeping him on the verge of expulsion. His record encompassed many misdeeds, ranging from bullying to extremities such as attempted murder. He was finally expelled prior to his fifth year after a spell of legal trouble, but was permitted to resume his studies once the efforts of his cousins led to him being absolved of guilt. He was also a brief member of Chess Club and Duelling Club. Biography Family lineage Early life Hogwarts years First year Second year Third year Fourth year Fifth year Sixth year Seventh year Eighth year Life after Hogwarts Later life . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Physical description Leo was a sedate and dark-featured boy with fair skin, probing blue eyes and an air of impalpable carelessness. Although he was adopted his appearance was consistent with the Jordan family, inclusive of his solemn and brooding countenance in particular. His most distinctive trait by far was his dark and curly hair, which was rarely tameable and capable of growing back within no more than a few hours of being cut. Leo seemed to sustain a precocious puberty, maturing earlier than other boys his age and consequently leading people to mistake him for being older than he actually was. He was distinguishable by his height, standing at well over six foot and being one of the tallest Potters to date; this imbued him with a great physical strength that he could be heavy-handed with, slamming doors and hurting others even whilst attempting to be gentle. He also spoke in an extremely deep monotone drawl that often gave the impression of boredom or fatigue. Leo's appearance was further marked by the bruise-like shadows under his eyes and plenitude of moles speckled across his skin. In a certain state he acquired animalistic qualities, such as a wolfish grin or the ability to angrily bark commands; acts of sadism or pyromania especially would cause his face to grow alight with diabolical glee. Like many members of the Jordan family, Leo's attire was usually dark and muted — according to Elliot, the cost of his shoes was significant enough to keep a large nuclear family fed for "an entire lifetime". He was capable of looking smart when the occasion demanded it, such as for high society events as well as at his disciplinary hearing where he was besuited and bespectacled. He was habitually seen wearing a golden cross chain as an emblem of his commitment to the Christian faith. Throughout his lifetime, Leo came to be branded with a series of tattoos, including a small 'V' for Viola on his upper arm and the outline of a lion on his left ankle. There was harsh scratching permanently carved on the back of his right hand via Professor Prismall's Black Quill, and his palms were also partially scarred after being singed by Fiendfyre when disposing of one of his explosive charges. Leo was noted to share mannerisms with Jamie, having spent his childhood trying to emulate him. The Daily Prophet drew parallels between him and Xanthas, underscoring their imposing height, stoic countenances and shared tendency to don glasses during legal matters in an attempt to feign intelligence. Personality and traits Magical abilities and skills * Pyrotechnics: * Dark Arts: * Physical strength and combat: * Duelling: * Non-verbal magic: * Potions: * Flying: * Apparition: * Auror skills: * Salesmanship: * Spell creation: * Wizard's Chess: * Leadership skills: * Teaching skills: * Love: Possessions * Dogwood wand: Leo's wand was manufactured by Orland Ollivander and purchased from his shop in Diagon Alley prior to beginning his magical education. It was nine inches long, made of dogwood with a phoenix feather core. Wands made from dogwood are known to pick mischievous owners who can provide them with a scope for excitement and fun, and have been known to perform outstanding spells under difficult conditions. * Nike: Gifted to him by his grandfather on his eleventh birthday, Nike was initially Leo's pet elf owl whom he eventually came to share with his younger sister. All people that were familiar with Nike knew that she was a noisy and perpetually excitable owl, much like her joint owners. * Cross chain: This was a gold chain with a finely-engraved cross on the end, gifted to him by his elder sister on his fourteenth birthday. He wore it daily and integrated it into his school uniform as an emblem of his newfound commitment to the Christian faith. * Winged catapult: Relationships Family Parents Kalysta Jordan-Potter Maggie Jordan-Potter Caleb Joyner Leopoldina Wenlock Children Jordan family Potter family Urya Quint Albus Cauldwell Musidora Cauldwell Atria Hilliard Claudia Cabdi Wednesday Peltier-Thorn Roman Peltier-Thorn Delilah Peltier-Thorn Viola Blue Pamela Lutterworth Iseult Larousse Bart Kaufmann Dilys Stroulger Niles Quigley Hogwarts staff Hogwarts ghosts Etymology Leo is Latin for "lion," and it was the name of many early Christian saints and several popes. In German, it's a short form of Leon or Leopold, meaning "brave people." ''This may allude to his brave and dynamic nature, being a natural member of Gryffindor House. '''Alexander' is a Greek baby name meaning "defender of men." Countless kings and emperors named Alexander have ruled since the time of the ancient Greeks. Jordan is a unisex name derivative from the Hebrew word "yarden", meaning to descend or "to go down." This name is also taken from the river Jordan in the Middle East. At the time of the Crusades it was common practice for crusaders and pilgrims to bring back flasks of water from the river in which John the Baptist had baptized people, including Christ himself, and to use it in the christening of their own children. Potter is a very common surname of English origin. It traditionally refers to the occupation of making pottery. Beatrix Potter was a well-known English children's author. Potter's Field is the name for a burial ground for the unknown or unclaimed dead, particularly soldiers and orphans; the Potter family had many members that fit that description. The Potter Box is a model for making ethical decisions developed at Harvard University. Quotes }} Notes * Leo's theme song was Arsonist's Lullaby by Hozier. * Leo's specialised soundtrack, titled homemade dynamite, can be found on 8tracks. Trivia Gallery Darien11.jpg Leo_04.jpg Leo_02.png Leo_03.jpg Leo_46.jpg Leo_44.jpg Leo 20.png Leo 21.png Leo_40.png Leo_63.jpg Leo_33.jpg Leo_32.jpg Leo_60.jpg Leo.png Leo_36.jpg Leo_58.jpg Leo_35.jpg Leo 14.jpg Leo_64.jpg Leo_29.jpg Leo_31.jpg Leo_50.jpg Darien6.jpg Leo_65.jpg Leo 15.jpg Darien.gif Darien2.gif Leo_30.jpg Leo_62.jpg Leo_61.jpg Darien3.jpg Leo_28.jpg Leo_05.jpg Leo_52.jpg Leo 16.jpg Leo_09.jpg Leo_59.png Leo_49.jpg Leo_34.jpg Leo_37.jpg Leo_47.jpg Leo_48.jpg Leo_10.jpg Leo 53.jpg Leo 55.jpg Leo_57.png Leo 56.jpg Leo_41.jpg Category:Sixth Generation Category:Adoptees Category:Bullies Category:Chess Club Category:Criminals Category:Dark Magic Category:Duelling Club Category:Expelled Students Category:Gryffindor Category:Herb Users Category:Jordan family Category:Joyner family Category:LGBTQ Category:Married Individuals Category:Ministry Staff Category:Muggle-borns Category:Order of the Phoenix Category:Potter family Category:S.P.A.D Category:Spell Creators Category:Suspended Students Category:Tutored Students Category:Underage Magic Category:Wenlock family